particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
People's Revolutionary Communist Party
The People's Revolutionary Communist Party, Folks Revolusjonær Kommunistiske Parti or the short-lived Minshuu Kakumei Kyoosan-Too refers to three political parties, the PRCP in Athlorcaea, the FRKP in Kazulia and the MKKT in Indrala. The PRCP permanently dissolved in June 2717. Ideology Economy As a Communist party, the PRCP is a clear proponent of a state-owned economy. It has been proven time and again that capitalism and the free market ideology are not capable of sustaining every single valuable member of society. Industry and Business The PRCP differs with regular Communism on one important viewpoint concerning industry and business. Whereas traditional communism does not allow small private businesses, the PRCP does. If a citizen wishes to start his or her own business, he should be allowed to under very strict regulations, making sure that there is no unfair competition, making sure that prices remain acceptable and making sure that the services or goods he or she is providing have a positive impact on the neighbourhood. Furthermore, the nationalisation of key industries such as telecommunication, gas, electricity and water are crucial to the wellbeing of all citizens. Taxes and their Allocation It is necessary to raise taxes for the rich and upper middle-class and lower them for the poor and the lower middle-class. These funds are to be used to pay for various large social programmes of which all citizens can draw benefit, such as free health care and education. Civil Rights thumb | right| The International Symbol of CommunismThe PRCP advocates many civil rights, but with rights come obligations. Abortion should be allowed in the first and second trimester, and euthanasia should be allowed with consent from both the doctor and the patient. When dealing with organs of a deceased person, consent ought to be assumed unless otherwise stated. Individual freedom is very important, but should never be disconnected from the wellbeing of society as a whole. Therefore we also advocate marriage regardless of sexuality. Increasing overall tolerance is most important to the PRCP. Environment The environment is very important, and the PRCP wishes to protect it. Banning hunting and fishing are important to the PRCP, as well as imposing very strict laws concerning pollution control. Military The PRCP is a very pacifist party. This does not mean it cowers behind others for protection, however. When the very ideals of the PRCP become threatened, it will take up arms and fight for its right to exist. The PRCP opposes all chemical, biological and nuclear weapons. Only research in those areas should be allowed under very strict regulations and conditions. Religion Religion is a very important issue to the PRCP, not so much because of preservation, but because of extermination. The PRCP has a very firm stance on religion which becomes very obvious in the following quote by Julien Lahaut, first chairman of the PRCP. The PRCP wishes to see religion completely eradicated from the face of the planet. Party Leaders The following is a list of the party leaders the PRCP has had. Contact Information and Location thumb | left| Headquarters of the People's Revolutionary Communist PartyMailing Address: 21 Lahaut Street 2050 Adrianopolis, Adelia Athlorcaea E-Mail Address: Info@PRCP.co.at Category:Parties in Athlorcaea Category:Political parties in Indrala Category:Political parties in Kazulia